


as many times as it takes.

by orvynn



Series: vld fanmixes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, shieth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: an 80's and 90's alt sheith mix, because why not.





	as many times as it takes.

[as many times as it takes. ](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/as-many-times-as-it-takes?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_enjoy the silence_ // **depeche mode** // _lovesong_ // **the cure** // _running up that hill (a deal with god)_ // **kate bush** // _the killing moon_ // **echo and the bunnymen** // _love like blood_ // **killing joke** // _iris_ // **the goo goo dolls** // _fade into you_ // **mazzy star** // _forever young_ // **alphaville**


End file.
